A KINNdred Spirit
by Joley123
Summary: What started as a moment of lust turns into a back and forth match of the love Finn finally starts to feel for Kurt, butnow  Kurt's with Blaine, do they have a chance to make things work? Klaine but eventual Kinn, slight Finchel
1. Chapter 1

_~'Cause that's all he wrote_

_I wish that I could turn this car back around_

_But he's got a boyfriend now~_

Finn sighed as he lay down on his bed, thinking about how only days earlier, something amazing had taken place, and of course he had realized it too late. If only he had realized that the most amazing, passionate experience he had ever felt in his life, would never happen again.

_Their lips pressed roughly together as Finn continued, he and Kurt were overcome with lust and passion and it had come out in this...this incredible feeling that was new to both boys. _

_With a final grunt, Finn collapsed beside him, panting heavily. He held the smaller boy in his arms. _

"_Oh Kurt…that was amazing."_

"_You're amazing."_

"_So are you."_

Why couldn't he have said 'I love you' then? They could've been together, had each other, and none of this would be happening.

But he didn't.

Kurt has Blaine now.

And now Finn's sitting at home, alone, while the love of his life is off doing god knows what with his new boy toy.

Finn was upset, hurt, torn. Part of him stubbornly believed that Blaine wasn't good enough for Kurt, and that no one else would ever be.

But deep down he knew Blaine was a great guy, and he truly cared for Kurt and Kurt loved him.

Finn sighed; it wasn't that long ago when _he _was the object of the boy's affection.

"_I honestly love you."_

Oh how he wished he could go back to that day so he could say "I love you too." He wished he could hold him in his arms forever, never letting anything hurt him, keeping him safe and warm, always.

_~What hurts the most was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you was what I was trying to do~_

Kurt sat down on a bench, his head resting against his hands. He loved Blaine more than anything, but after he had had such an intimate and passionate moment with Finn, the guy he was completely in love with before, the thought of him lingered in his mind. The taste of his hot, deep kisses still lingered on his lips. The touch of his strong, calloused hands still lingered on his skin.

And the love he had still lingered in his heart.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine was asking, seeing the distress on his boyfriend's face.

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "Just tired."

Blaine wasn't dissuaded by Kurt's dismissal. "I'm not blind, Kurt. Or deaf, or dumb, or completely oblivious, now out with it." Blaine demanded.

Kurt bit his trembling lower lip. Even though what happened took place right before he and Blaine became official, he still felt like he couldn't tell him something like _this_. He slept with his step brother; many people wouldn't take well to that, especially his boyfriend.

But Kurt was a terrible liar, and he knew he couldn't hold the truth back for long. "I-I…I had sex with Finn….right before we got together." He finally admitted.

The colour drained from Blaine's face. He didn't know how to react. Part of him wanted to be angry, part of him wanted to be disgusted, but most of him was just hurt and confused.

"He's your step brother for crying out loud!" He spat with more animosity than he intended to.

"I was in love with him before you and I met." He admitted in a shy, sheepish tone.

Blaine started pacing, but stopped when he was facing away from Kurt. "Are you in love with him now?"

Silence.

"Are you?"

Silence.

"Kurt, say something!" He turned to face the smaller boy.

"I don't know."

Blaine turned away, coldly. "Well let me know when you do." He said and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

_~And I never told you what I should have said_

_Yeah I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you~_

"Finn we need to talk." Kurt said as he walked into the living room where Finn was watching TV. Finn looked up from the game he was watching, he tried not to acknowledge the fact that whenever Kurt spoke, his heart started to beat faster.

"Sup?" He asked casually, looking at him but not making eye contact. Kurt sighed and sat next to him.

"I love you. And I know you feel the same so we might as well get everything out in the open before one of us goes mad."

Finn exhaled and ran his hand through his messy, but clean (considering he'd been taking quite a lot of cold showers lately) hair. He wasn't ready to have this conversation. Couldn't they just make out and forget about it?  
>"I thought you were with Blaine." Finn finally mumbled.<p>

"And I thought you were straight." Kurt retorted, trying not to sound cold, but at the same time he had a point. Finn had always been straight, and Kurt tried not to question it, especially since faggy-gate. Sometimes, they didn't even know _how _it happened. Then again, of course, they would remember _exactly _what happened.

"_Uhhhn…"_

_Kurt walked closer to Finn's room, trying to distinguish the sound coming from in there. The small brunette wasn't sure if his step brother was in pain or…pleasure. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. He went to knock on the door but it wasn't fully closed, causing it to open on its own. _

_Kurt gasped silently at what he saw; Finn had in fact been pleasuring himself. Kurt knew he should've closed the door and walked away, but he was drawn to the surprising and somewhat erotic sight._

"_Kurt?" Finn had spotted him and looked at him somewhat horrified._

_Kurt turned bright red "I-I…sorry! You left the door open…I…uh…"_

_Finn had a devilish smirk. "Get in here." _

The two stepbrothers sighed. The images from that night were forever embedded into their minds. They hated that. They hated dizzying tension that was growing between them. Their hearts were beating like drums in a marching band. For a moment, they both forgot how to speak.

"Well clearly, I'm not." He said coldly, looking away. Kurt sighed and looked at him pleadingly. "Finn, I'm sorry, I just…"

Finn looked him in the eyes, almost glaring. "I fucking love you Kurt! But you're with that stupid hummingbird."

"Warbler."

"Not the point!" He yelled, his eyes beginning to water.

Kurt felt terrible; he took the taller teen into his arms and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry Finn…"

"Kurt…" He started, trying to speak through the tears. "I want you; I want to be with you." And that was the simple truth. He had come to the realization that he just wanted to be the boy's everything. He waited, half hopefully for Kurt's reply.

"You know I love you…I always have and I always will…but I love Blaine, I'm with him, but I promise if we break up, I'll be right there ready for you."

"I don't want to be your fucking rebound." He hissed. Kurt frowned and shook his head. "You're not my rebound, it's like you're just waiting for me is all." Finn buried his head in his hands. "So what am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for you to come to your senses?"

"I wouldn't make you do that…you can date other people. You _should _date other people."

"I don't want anyone else god damn it!" Kurt thought for a moment then got an idea. "It doesn't have to be a relationship per say, it could just be…a friend with benefits." Finn raised his eyebrow. "You mean a fuck-buddy?"

"If you must put it so bluntly."  
>Finn pursed his lips, considering his stepbrother's idea. "Okay, but who?"<p>

_~I was feeling done in; couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before_

_I felt there's no use getting into heavy petting_

_It only leads to trouble and seat wetting~_

He would have never suspected the third person he asked actually agreed to it.


	3. Chapter 3

_~All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Oh I'm thinking 'what the hell?'_

_All I want is to mess around…~_

Finn still wasn't too keen on Kurt's idea of using someone for sex, but he really needed a distraction from his love for the guy; something to ease the constant aching that held heavy in his chest.

He asked Santana first, she had seemed like the most obvious choice for this type of thing. However, she declined.

"Please Finn, I already took your maidenhead," she was saying, "And that was more than enough for me, thank you very much."

Next, he tried Brittany. He figured she might agree to it, he doubted she and Artie were getting physical. Finn was under the impression that _none _of his lower half worked. Apparently, he was wrong, as Brittany didn't hesitate to explain exactly how it went on. He sighed inwardly, why was this one of the few things Brittany was actually educated on?

He must have been completely desperate when he made his third attempt. For some bizarre reason he found himself approaching Rachel Berry, offering his proposition.

And she said yes.

Rachel freaking Berry, the cleanest, most pure and wholesome girl in glee club, possibly in the whole school, agreed to have a strictly physical relationship with him, Finn Hudson, the guy she used to be in love with.

"Jesse's still in New York, he's on Broadway." She explained. She was back to dating Jesse St. James. It didn't strike Finn as very unlikely; the two seemed meant for each other.

"He said something like this would be good for me, good for us." She added.

Finn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious, even to him that Jesse was using that as an excuse to sleep with other girls in New York, but he wasn't going to tell that to Rachel and risk her changing her mind.

"Well, great then. Shall we get started?" He extended his hand out to her. She shrugged and took his hand and they walked back to his house.

_~I still mean every word I said to you_

_She may try to take away my pain_

_And she just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing it was you instead~_

"How long have you been in love with Kurt?" Rachel asked moments after they finished. Finn, who was holding her against his body, looked at her with wide, horrified eyes.

"K-Kurt? N-No! I-I'm not i-in love with Kurt!" His heart started beating faster and his face turned a bright shade of red. Rachel sighed and looked up, their brown eyes meeting.

"You moaned his name. A lot." She explained, sounding a lot less hurt than Finn had expected her to be. She didn't seem angry either. She could have been explaining a math problem to him in the same voice.

"You're not mad?" He asked, feeling a little dejected. Rachel smiled kindly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore; I'm in love with Jesse. But now this makes sense, why you just want someone to sleep with. You want to get your mind off of him, don't you? You want to forget that you have feelings for another guy, right?"

Sometimes he wished Rachel was stupid.

"Is it that obvious?" He mumbled sheepishly.

Rachel nodded. "Without my feelings for you clouding my thought process, you're actually really easy to read." She stated simply.

"I'm a total jackass, aren't I?" He asked, looking down sadly.

Rachel hugged herself into him comfortingly. "You can be, but most of the time you're a really sweet and caring guy, especially towards Kurt. I'm sure he'll come around. You were the first guy he was in love with. You never forget your first love."

Finn immediately thought of something that Quinn had once said: _"First loves are forever." _

Sure, she may have been referring to the two of them, but it made just as much sense to apply it to Kurt. Realizing this filled him with new hope. Maybe he'll realize that and it'll speed up the process of getting rid of Blaine.

"Thanks Rachel, you're a great friend."

She giggled. "What are friends for?"

Finn gave her his confused puppy look.

"All friends have casual sex? I've been doing this friendship thing wrong for years…"


End file.
